Don't Let The Fear Of Striking Out, Keep You From Playing The Game
by SaltTahneeBran
Summary: The mysterious person is back and ready to be a shoulder to cry on. This time, Logan is feeling down again, but this person is here to remind him of something different, who he is and what he should remember.


Don't Let The Fear Of Striking Out, Keep You From Playing Game

The air conditioner made the room extremely cold, but the loud roar coming from it, could form a headache quickly.

He walked in slowly with a heavy sigh, making his way over to the pasty couch and he sat down, sinking slightly inward as he let the couch take his weight. When he first looked up, you could tell he was close to tears. His eyes were glassy and shiny and his lips were pressed tightly together as if not to tremble, but the other person only smiled and gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, allowing him the comfort of letting the tears release from his face.

"Logan, its alright. Just let it out" they told him.

"I just don't understand at all" he whimpered, his voice cold and sad.

"What don't you understand?" the person asked, not wanting to push him, but they knew it was best if he talked about it.

"Why do people have to judge? Why do they have to give such terrible comments and make it hard to get by everyday" he said all in one go and the person was taken back by his sudden outburst. "I feel like I can't even be me anymore" he whispered and the person furrowed there eyebrows in frustration.

"Logan. You should never ever have to change who you really are for the better of the world. You are who you are and the only person who can change that is you" the person explained and he looked up at them, unsure as what to say.

"But in movies and stuff. They mention that people change for the better, or people can change"

"That doesn't mean you have to" the person smiled and Logan looked away still unsure.

"Don't let the fear of striking out, keep you from playing the game" they said plainly and Logan looked up, his eyebrows furrowed as he gently wiped his nose across his sleeve.

"What?"

"You heard what I said. Logan, what matters most to the fans is the fact that you are still, the down to earth guy, from the very beginning. You haven't changed, and you never will, I can see it, the guys can see it, your family can see it and most importantly, your Rushers can see it. Don't you think that all that matters is the fact that you will always be loved by them no matter what you do? They will always have your back, even when your life feels like its going down the drain, its not. Go on twitter, go on the Rusher fan sites and all you will see, I can guarantee, are positive comments. They love you Logan never forget that" the person explained and the tears continued to poor down Logan's cheeks as realisation hit him.

He did have his Rushers. He did have his family and the guys, he just had to remind himself that he was always him and that they needed a lot more than just some few negative comments to pull him down.

Logan smiled to himself, he wiped his eyes clean and stood up. Before he started walking he looked down at the person and beamed a huge smile. "Who are you?" he murmured and the person only smiled.

"What matters most is you remember who you are" they stated plainly and Logan just shrugged and walked to the door.

"But Logan. If you are content in knowing my identity. Lets just say, I'm a good friend, someone you can always count on. A shoulder to cry on" they smiled and Logan returned it before walking out the door with confidence.

* * *

_**Heyy it's Tahnee! lol jks its Logan. Im kidding, I'm kidding! There honestly isn't much to say. But I keep finding the inspiration to have one of the guys feeling down, most likely Logan because I stay for him. But I know who I'm doing next! **_

**_As for this awesome mysterious person, well that will be revealed after a while, I have an idea of who or what it will be... I know you don't! So I'm going to, write two for James, Kendall and Carlos_**_ (not in order) __**now and then one for all of them together which will have the secret revealed! Oooo how exciting!**_

_**But this was inspired because, my friend and I on twitter were having a rant about different things and well this just popped up, plus it helped that Skyscraper by Demi Lovato came up on my **_**_shuffle, but it wasnt based off that. _**

**_Oh and that quote that the person says 'Don't Let The Fear Of Striking Out, Keep You From Playing The Game' you guessed correct, its from 'A Cinderella Story' so Kudos to you if you guessed right!_**

**_Anyway, as always. Stay tuned, Tahnee xx_**


End file.
